A Pokemon World
by Khasti
Summary: This fic is loosely based on Pokemon Channel. A Meowth finds a wanted ad for people on Pokemon Channel, the new Pokemon TV listings.
1. To Magnolia Town I Go

The Pokemon, dashing between the trees, silently urged itself to keep moving its paws. It ran under a fallen oak and between many jagged rocks until it came to a large cliff showing a beautiful view of Magnolia Town below.  
  
The young Pokemon stretched and leaned up against a rock its size. In the view of the rising sun, its details were clear. It had tiny black ears and several whiskers on the sides of its face. A shining coin was between its ears. It walked on brown back feet and had a curling tail of the same color. The rest of its fur was peach.  
  
The Pokemon, clearly a Meowth, tiredly yawned, climbed onto the rock, and curled up defensively for a little catnap. Its eyes drooped down as it lowered its head. Its tail gently wagged as it drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A barking Pokemon rudely awakened the tiny Meowth. Its ears darted up suddenly, hoping that the Pokemon wouldn't be chasing it. It raised its head and glanced around. The sun was already up. The Meowth gave a threatening growl but heard no response. The barking Pokemon must have been farther away.  
  
The Meowth stretched and looked down at Magnolia Town. When it saw some stable rocks a few feet below, it made a leap toward one. It immediately straightened up after the fall and pounced on another rock close by. It continued pouncing on rocks until, after half an hour, it reached the bottom of the cliff.   
  
The Meowth was weary again. It couldn't take another nap because it couldn't be protected from dangerous Pokemon like it could be at night. Besides, Magnolia Town, its destination, was close. It had a job to do, and taking a nap would just make that Pokemon professor think it lazy. So the Meowth dashed as fast as it could toward Magnolia Town, the professor's favorite summer spot. 


	2. I Will be A Star

The Meowth entered the wooden gates of Magnolia Town and looked around. Wooden houses, flowery gardens, large trees, and occasional Pokemon surrounded it. It walked on the stone path, lost in thought. It came to this town to find something for the Pokemon professor, somebody named Professor Oak.   
  
It wasn't too sure why it was so worried about getting to Magnolia Town. It just overheard a conversation about Professor Oak in Magnolia Town's Pokedex being stolen. It didn't even know what a Pokedex was, but knew where to find it. Something was just telling the Meowth to alert Professor Oak.  
  
The Meowth continued down the path until it looked up a few minutes later. It heard the rustling of a piece of paper and looked to see what it was. It soon found the source of the noise, a curled up paper drifting through the air. Curious, it looked over to see what the paper was.   
  
When it landed, the Meowth prodded it with a paw and it opened up. It glanced at the paper, glad, that it was naturally able to understand written human language, even if unable to act like them as another Meowth, a friend of it's, could. It read the bold letters.  
  
POKEMON CHANNEL  
  
A new TV set of programs for people and Pokemon to enjoy! Now hiring Pokemon!  
  
Just call Professor Oak or go to his house in North Magnolia Town.  
  
The Meowth looked at the bit of paper in awe. The professor was hiring Pokemon to star on a TV show? It always wanted to be an actor and it needed some Poke too. The Meowth smiled in excitement. It wanted nothing more than to have its own show!  
  
The paper even gave directions to the professor's house! The Meowth headed north, thanks to a small sign. It ran faster and faster in a sprint until it reached the large house. After prodding the door and hearing no answer, the Meowth pounced on the doorknob, opening it.  
  
"Meowth?"  
  
The Meowth walked through a hallway to a room. The Meowth found the professor there, wildly pulling papers out of drawers and looking through them. The Meowth jumped back in shock. This Pokedex thing must be really important to Professor Oak.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
He looked up at the tiny Meowth inside his study. A bit surprised, he stood and walked over to the Pokemon.  
  
"Hello, what brings you here? The Pokemon Channel advertisement?"  
  
The Meowth, even though it wanted to be on the Pokemon Channel, shook its head. The professor seemed even more surprised at this.  
  
"Well, then, what is it?"  
  
The Meowth rubbed against his legs, asking him to follow. The professor did just that. The Meowth ran ahead, not waiting for Professor Oak to catch up. The professor ran as fast as he could, having no idea why the Meowth wanted him so badly.  
  
After a minute or so they both came to a stop. The Meowth extended its tiny claws and began to dig a large hole. After a while of that, the Meowth pulled a red object out.  
  
"You…You've found the Pokedex! How…?"  
  
The Meowth didn't respond, it just tossed the Pokedex at the professor.  
  
"How could I ever repay you? Oh, wait, I have an idea!"  
  
The Meowth eagerly listened as the professor smiled.  
  
"You could be in the Pokemon Channel! That would be wonderful! We need more Pokemon for it to be a really great station! Where's your owner?"  
  
The Meowth's ears drooped as it heard the last part. It meowed sadly.  
  
"Oh? You don't have one? That's even better! Now there's nobody to disagree with you!"  
  
The Meowth's ears sprang up as it tackled Professor Oak and began to lick his face. Professor Oak, quietly laughing, hugged the Meowth and took it back to his house, where he dropped the Meowth to the floor. The Meowth quickly found a chair and sat on it, smiling.  
  
"We'll start with you tomorrow, Meowth. Later on today I'll take you to the Pokemon Channel building where you can start!"  
  
The Meowth continued to smile. Finally, its wish would come true. 


	3. Meowth

A/N: Wow! This is getting to be one of my longest stories ever! Anyway, I'd love it if you made a comment on my story. At least one of you has to be reading this! I hope…  
  
"Come on, Meowth! It's time to go!"  
  
The Meowth yawned and stretched at the sound of Professor Oak's voice. It tiredly blinked as it looked around. In the early morning's darkness, it could see the professor's face. With a happy call of its name, the Meowth hopped off the couch and onto the professor's head.  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing that," he laughed. "Anyway, it's time to take you to the studio to find you a part."  
  
Professor Oak walked out of his house and down the winding rock road. Eventually the two came to a forest. Around that time the sun was rising. The still sleepy Meowth looked around, as it had never traveled down that path.   
  
"It's not too far from here. I'm really busy though, so could you take this letter to the person in the building?"  
  
The Meowth nodded and took the letter handed to it between its teeth. It ran in the direction the professor was pointing, eager to finally get to the studio. Though the forest wasn't familiar, fallen trees and rocks were, so it was easy for the Meowth to navigate. It managed to reach the building before long.  
  
The Pokemon Channel building was huge! There was a large steel door and a smaller one made for small Pokemon like it. The Meowth pushed against the smaller door and found itself in a lobby. It saw a wooden desk and jumped on it to get someone's attention.  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
The Meowth looked at the girl sitting at the desk who was flipping through papers. Seeing that she was talking to it, the Meowth dropped the note out of its mouth.  
  
"Hmm…So you're a Meowth looking to help with Pokemon Channel?"  
  
The Meowth eagerly nodded.  
  
"That's great! We'll need to test you out after a while, but first we need to see if you have any ideas. So, do you?"  
  
The Meowth thought long and hard about this. After seeing no response, the girl spoke again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. The decision isn't final, it's just to make sure you have a few ideas."  
  
Hearing this, the Meowth nodded. With all the ideas going through its head, choosing just one would be insane! The girl smiled after seeing its decision and petted it on the head.  
  
"Great! I'd be glad to hear some of them, but we'll need a translator, of course. Hey, Meowth!"  
  
The Meowth looked at the girl, wondering why she'd be calling it. Then it figured that the girl wasn't calling it but another Meowth. After a few moments, a door opened and a Meowth walked in, standing on his back legs like any normal person.  
  
"What is it now, Kristy?"  
  
Kristy, the girl, looked at the Meowth who just entered the lobby.  
  
"It's another Pokemon who'd be glad to help with Pokemon Channel!"  
  
Meowth stared right at the other sitting on the desk when it gave a meow. He walked up to the other and smiled at it.  
  
"Luna! Great to see ya again!" 


End file.
